Nathan Prescott
Nathan Joshua Prescott (geboren am 29. August 1995 in Fort Lauderdale, Florida) ist ein Schüler der Blackwell Academy und ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Vortex Clubs. Er ist einer der Haupt-Antagonisten innerhalb des Spiels und scheinbar Jeffersons Partner bei den zwielichtigen Vorgängen im Dark Room. Seine Stimme wird von Nik Shriner gesprochen. Allgemein Nathan Prescott stammt aus der reichsten Familie von Arcadia Bay. Er ist psychisch instabil und nimmt deshalb starke Medikamente wie das Beruhigungsmittel Diazepam. Er ist offenbar verantwortlich für die Entstehung von Kates viralem "Party"-Video und verabreicht bei einem Alleingang ohne Mark Jefferson im "Dark Room" Rachel Amber eine Überdosis - womit er Rachels Tod herbeiführt. Biografie Der folgende Text ist, was Max über Nathan in ihr Journal schreibt: Gerade als ich dachte, dass Victoria Chase mein größtes soziales Problem darstellt, muss ich mich nun mit Nathan Prescott herumschlagen. Aber ich denke, er war derjenige der meine verrückte Rewind-Fähigkeit gestartet hat, indem er dieses Mädchen im Bad erschossen hat. Er ist 19 und schon ein gruseliges Arschloch. Ich habe natürlich einen Vorteil mit meiner Fähigkeit, die Zeit zu manipulieren - aber wenn er auf mich schießt, kann ich nichts mehr zurückdrehen. Ich muss bei ihm vorsichtig sein, besonders weil er so einflussreiche Freunde hat und sein Familienname in jedes Gebäude in Blackwell eingraviert ist. Sein Geld gegen mich. Einerseits fühle ich mich schlecht wegen Nathan, da es nicht so aussieht als hätte er sich unter Kontrolle, als stünde er unter Drogen. Andererseits ist er ein Arschloch, was einfach noch niemand ausgesprochen hat. Und er hätte auf dem Campus fast ein Mädchen getötet (oder hat getötet?). Sollte ich direkt zur Polizei gehen? Was würden sie über meine Rewind-Fähigkeit sagen? Also müsste ich drumherum reden. Ich sollte von jetzt an gut auf mich aufpassen. Oh, Schultage! Geschichte Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Nathan in Episode 1 bei dem Max beobachtet wie es zwischen Nathan und Chloe Price zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommt, bei der Nathan seine Waffe zieht und Chloe erschießt, was Max mithilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten aber verhindern kann. Diese Szene stellt eine Schlüsselelement der Handlung dar. Während des Handlungsverlaufs wird klar, dass Nathan unter großem Druck von Seiten seiner Familie, insbesondere seinen Vaters (den Nathan selbst als ein "Arschloch" bezeichnet), steht und mit psychischen Problemen zu kämpfen hat. Einzig seine Schwester und Victoria Chase scheinen sich wirklich für Nathan zu interessieren. Dies und seine Vorliebe der eher düsteren Fotographien machen ihn Mark Jefferson gegenüber empfänglich der ihm sowohl mit dem Entführen und Fotografieren der Mädchen ein Ventil bietet als auch für Nathan eine Vaterfigur darstellt. Nathan ist Komplize bei einigen von Jeffersons Entführungen, unter anderem der von Kate Marsh, und entführt Rachel Amber in einem Alleingang bei dem er ihr versehentlich eine Überdosis zuführt und damit für Rachels Tod verantwortlich ist. Gegen Ende von Episode 4 lockt Mark Jefferson, Max und Chloe mit einer SMS von Nathans Handy zum Schrottplatz. Später erwähnt Jefferson, Max gegenüber, dass er Nathan zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ermordet hatte. Weiterhin hört Max auf dem Weg zum "Two Wales" einen Anruf von ihrer Mailbox ab - bei dem Nathan sie vor Mark Jefferson warnt und davon ausgeht, dass dieser plant sowohl Max wie auch ihn selbst zu beseitigen. Veränderte Geschichte In der alternativen Realität ist Nathan noch immer ein Teil des Vortex Clubs und ein enger Freund von Max und Victoria. Entscheidungen Episode 1: Chrysalis Nathan verraten? Nachdem sie Chloe vor Nathan gerettet hat und aus dem Bad kommt, wird Max von Principal Wells gefragt, ob sie ihm etwas erzählen wolle, da sie so gestresst aussehe. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Verrate Nathan Max wird Principal Wells von Nathans Waffe, allerdings nicht von Chloe, erzählen. Dieser wird ihr nicht wirklich glauben, aber nach Verlassen des Schulgebäudes Nathan zu sich ins Direktorat rufen. Somit haben wir Nathan etwas Einhalt geboten, ihn uns allerdings zum Feind gemacht. Behalte die Wahrheit für dich Max wird Principal Wells nichts von Nathan erzählen. Dieser wird etwas sauer werden. Nathan wird somit weiterhin ungehindert mit der Waffe in der Schule herumlaufen, allerdings ist er etwas weniger wütend auf uns. Episode 2: Out of Time Wer ist Schuld? Nach Kates Selbstmord(versuch) werden Max, David Madsen, Mark Jefferson und Nathan Prescott in das Büro von Principal Wells gerufen. Da Max mit Kate auf dem Dach war, möchte Principal Wells, dass wir erzählen was wir wissen. Nun kann Max einem der drei Anwesenden die Schuld zuweisen. Sie hat folgende Optionen: Nathan setzte sie unter Drogen Max wird erzählen, dass Nathan Kate auf der Vortex Party unter Drogen setzte und sie keine Kontrolle über sich hatte, als das Video aufgenommen wurde. Sollte man Nathan in Episode 1 an Principal Wells verraten haben, so wird Nathan vom Unterricht suspendiert. Wenn man in Episode 1 entscheidet, nicht die Schuld für Chloes Joint auf sich zu nehmen, wird hier ebenfalls Nathan suspendiert. Sollte Principal Wells allerdings nichts von Nathans Pistole wissen und David denken, dass Max Drogen zu Chloe brachte, so wird Max vom Unterricht suspendiert. David bedrohte sie Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat, wie David Kate bedroht hat. Sollte man in Episode 1 ein Foto gemacht haben wie David Kate bedroht, so wird Max das Foto als Beweis einsetzen und David wird vom Dienst suspendiert. Ohne das Foto wird Principal Wells Max nicht glauben und es würde nichts geschehen. Jefferson brachte sie zum Weinen Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat, wie Kate mit Mr. Jefferson gesprochen hat und sie dann weinend weglief. Principal Wells entscheidet, dass Jefferson nicht länger den "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb leiten sollte, da es schlecht wäre, wenn die Presse davon berichten würde. Die Reise mit der Siegerin/dem Sieger nach San Francisco fiele somit aus. Episode 4: Dark Room Warren vs. Nathan Nachdem Max Nathans geheimes Zweit-Handy aus seinem Zimmer geholt und zu Chloe gebracht hat, wird Nathan auftauchen und sie bedrohen, da sie unberechtigt in seinem Schlafsaal waren. Nun wird Warren dazukommen und sich Nathan entgegenstellen. Er wird ihn mit einer Kopfnuss zu Boden zwingen und ihm sogar die Pistole aus der Hand treten. Wie von Sinnen wird Warren auf Nathan eintreten und einschlagen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Warren stoppen Max wird Warren aufhalten. Nathan wird sich aufrappeln und sich fluchend seine Pistole schnappen, den dreien drohen und in seinem Zimmer verschwinden. Man hatte so zwar keine Rache, Warren hat sich aber nicht auf das stumpf-gewalttätige Level Nathans herablassen müssen. Sich raushalten Warren wird Nathan das Gesicht blutig schlagen, bis dieser weinend am Boden liegt. Schließlich wird sich Chloe seine Pistole schnappen und das Schlafsaalgebäude verlassen. Nun hatte man seine wohlverdiente Rache, zudem hat Nathan keine Waffe mehr - allerdings ist man so moralisch nicht besser als Nathan. Und die Aktion könnte rechtliche Konsequenzen für Warren nach sich ziehen. Trivia * Nathan hat eine Schwester namens Kristine, die sehr sympathisch wirkt * Nathan ist einer der vier Leute, die in Episode 3 erkennen, dass Max Rachels Sachen trägt * Nathan interessiert sich nebenbei auch für Fotografie * Nathan hat offenbar einen Bondage-Fetisch. * Nathan hat einmal versucht, das Totem "Tobanga" zu stehlen, mit dem er scheinbar in einer unbekannten Verbindung steht. Bilder Nathan.png Videos Nathan's Reaktionen auf Max unterschiedliche Entscheidungen im Vergleich Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange: Before the Storm) Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Schüler der Blackwell Academy Kategorie:Charakter der 1. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 2. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 3. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 4. Episode Kategorie:Prescott Familienmitglied Kategorie:Vortex-Club-Mitglied en:Nathan Prescott es:Nathan Prescott fr:Nathan Prescott pl:Nathan Prescott pt-br:Nathan Prescott ru:Нейтан Прескотт